The Nature of Devotion
by Lady Silvera Wolfe
Summary: The signers are coming together for the first time in 5,000 years and are discovering a group of mysterious allies from when the Earthbound Gods were sealed away. Peril awaits them as the Dark Signers emerge. But will it be enough to defeat them?
1. Prologue

Wow, it's been a long time since I've written anything. I've had this plot bunny chewing on me for the last several weeks and I'm hoping this will dull its teeth some.

Celestian: So are you going to let them read it or are you going to blather on all night?

Yeah, yeah. This is Celestian, you'll find out more about him as the story continues.

Celestian: Yeah, so let them read it already!

Ok, ok. I don't own anything within the 5D's universe. Celestian is mine, though, as are any other characters you don't recognize. If I did then, you'd be watching this instead of reading it and you would recognize them.

*********************************************************************************

Prologue: Setting the Stage

Approximately 17 years before the Fortune Cup

"What happened here?" asked a tall lady with teal and red hair.

"The momentum generator they were working on here must have exploded," responded her silver-haired companion.

"Why, then, were we drawn here?" she mused quietly. A soft crying sound rent the air. The pair turned to see a small red dome of energy shielding an infant, who bore a glowing birthmark.

"A signer," the man sighed, "That explains it. This child's parents must have worked here." He walked over and picked up the infant. The infant immediately stopped crying and looked up with watery blue eyes. "Wonder what your name is? Too bad you can't….," his voice trailed off as he looked deeper into the infant's eyes.

"Celestian? Are you ok? Celestian!" the woman called out to her companion.

"Huh?" Celestian looked up at her.

"You spaced out. What was that about?" she asked.

"Bonding," he replied. "This child, his name's Yusei Fudo."

"Bonding? You're certain?" The woman's companion nodded his head in response. "Well, then he certainly can't simply disappear with us," she said.

"Mirale, yes he can. Or rather we place a doppelganger in his place to protect him. I'm not about to leave my signer alone in this place, who knows what could happen." Celestian said. "Zeraphros isn't going to like that much, but even he'll agree that it's ill advised to leave a signer alone."

Mirale sighed, "Not much choice but to place a doppelganger and raise him ourselves. You go ahead and take him, I'll arrange for the doppelganger. "

"Alright, I'll see you back home then." Celestian turned and opened a portal. "Let's get you cleaned up and fed." He addressed the infant. Yusei simply closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Or you can take a nap. You've probably had a long day."

***** When Celestian returns "home" *****

"Well? What happened there?" asked a tall black haired male.

"The momentum generator exploded," Celestian replied, "This child, Yusei here, survived the explosion only because his birthmark protected him and summoned us. Mirale is arranging a doppelganger to take his place, so there isn't reason to worry he might be missed, Zeraphros."

"Then he's an orphan?" asked an approaching woman with blood red hair.

"Yes, both his parents worked with momentum. He's my bonded so I'll be raising him here, Radira"

"That's terrible, to have your parents taken away from you at such a young age." Radira said sadly.

"Yes it is, but he has me now so he's not really alone." Celestian responded.

"Oh, like we're not going to have a hand in raising him, Celestian. He technically has all five of us, Celestian." chided a golden haired male.

"Deneiran, I didn't mean to leave you all out, but you can't ignore the fact that you will eventually bond to your own signer as well," Celestian reminded him.

"I didn't forget, but we're still going to help. Besides, the more we interact with him, the easier it'll be to teach him to use the abilities given by the birthmark. Helping you teach him will also help us teach our bonded ones in the future," Deneiran reasoned.

***** Back With Mirale *****

'Well, the doppelganger is in place,' Mirale thought to herself, 'All I can do at this point is see that he gets out of this place. Let's see if I can find someone willing to care for him as he grows.' It was then that she remembered hearing about a woman that took in children from the streets. 'I'll take him to her. She should be able to see he reaches adulthood.' With her decision made, Mirale took the doppelganger of the infant Yusei to this caretaker woman.

When she arrived at the location of the woman, she saw that the residence was well cared for, if a little worn. She approached and knocked on the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the woman answered the door, with a child of about 3 trailing behind her.

"I was wondering if you could take this child in. I found him alone in an alley," Mirale answered.

"Yes, yes I can. I've had another brought to me today as well. It'll be no trouble to raise them together," the woman responded. "Oh, you must think my manners are awful. I'm Martha, please come in."

"It would be a pleasure to meet you, but I can't stay," Mirale said, smiling sadly. "His name's Yusei Fudo, I think. I found a badly blurred paper of some sort with him."

"Oh well. I'll see if I can put him down for nap then. Then, perhaps, a bath and food," Martha said. "Thanks for bringing him here. Who knows what could have happened to him if you hadn't found him."

As Mirale smiled and turned to leave, Martha turned back inside with her new charge. 'I'm glad you came little one. I think you and Jack will get to be good friends as you grow up,' she mused quietly to herself.

*********************************************************************************

In a different part of Neo Domino, another child was sleeping too. She, however, wasn't an orphan; her tale of tragedy had yet to begin. Young Aki had no idea what lay ahead of her, nor of what lay dormant within her.

Another boy, about 3 years old, watched a couple with their own boy. He watched and wondered if this boy, too, would run from the odd birthmark on his arm. It was scary looking sure, but he didn't understand why that caused the kids he tried to play with to run away. Was there something wrong with him besides the mark? Or, were the kids just too terrified of the mark to stay?

9 years later…..

"Aw, man! I lost to a three year old girl," groaned a kid. The girl in question smiled, but then suddenly passed out. As her family called out to her, a birthmark briefly shimmered on her arm.

*********************************************************************************

Ah, it does feel good to start another story. Thank my Beta, Hiromaru413,for editing this and future chapters.

Reviews are always welcome, but please be mature enough not to flame. No one likes to be insulted.

I'm getting most of my background info on 5D's from the Yu-Gi-Oh wikia, (http:// . com/ wiki/ Main_Page) (remove spaces) So if I get any information on the canon characters wrong check there first before telling me about it. Keep in mind, though, that there isn't much information on what happened to them right after the Zero Reverse incident, so a lot of this is from my imagination.


	2. Chapter 1

I had a better response to this than I originally thought. Many thanks to my reviewers, Blue Hurricane and Pharaohyamifan, you guys rock. Hiromaru413 is Betaing for me, so kudos for getting this back to me as quick as he did.

Celestian: Silvera doesn't own 5D's, she's just playing with them. She does own me and my companions however.

Is that your way of telling me to get started? Cuz it ain't real subtle….

'thoughts'

"speaking"

*********************************************************

Chapter 1: After the Fortune Cup- Yusei and Celestian

"That certainly was eventful," murmured a dark haired young man. "Four of the five signers revealed over the space of two days. Couple that with an appearance by the Crimson Dragon and well…," his voice trailed off and he shrugged.

His companion nodded. He knew that things were going to become dangerous now that Godwin was aware of that many signers.

"In a way, it is a good thing that they have been revealed," he sighed. "Now all we have to do is find the fifth signer. So, Yusei, think you know who's who?"

"Celestian, looking at their dragons should be evidence of that." Yusei glanced back down at where Jack was being taken away by the paramedics, "Jack and Zeraphros...they certainly have the matching egos."

Celestian laughed, "Yes, and the others?"

Yusei thought back to the other duels that had occurred, "Aki and Radira, and Luna and Mirale. That only leaves Deneiran, who will bond to our missing fifth signer."

"Come, we need to get away before Security thinks to look up here," Celestian said. "They're already looking around for people after the duel between Aki and your doppelganger."

"Alright, but how much do we need to worry about Godwin right now?" Yusei asked as he turned to where Celestian was opening a portal back home.

A dark look crossed Celestian's face. "Let us worry about that. If it comes down to it, we can always sneak your fellow signers out from under his nose."

"It's that bad? Besides, don't all the signers have to be present for the Crimson Dragon to appear?" Yusei found himself hoping that it didn't mean what he thought it did.

"That's true, and we know the fifth signer is here somewhere because of that," Celestian told him. "We just don't know who they are or in what capacity they're here."

"So he could have easily been here of his own free will or have been forced to be here?" Yusei voiced his concern, "But if he were in danger, why didn't his birthmark call Deneiran to him, like mine called you?"

"We may never know, and he may not have been in mortal danger, which would explain why it never called out to him." Celestian answered. "What makes you think the fifth signer is male?"

Yusei pondered that for a moment, "I'm not sure, it's just the impression I get."

"A premonition, perhaps?" Celestian questioned, "Like your nightmares may be?"

"Maybe, and I certainly hope the visions of disaster I see in my nightmares don't come to pass." He snorted, "They're scary enough when I'm asleep. I don't want to see them when I'm awake."

"On a less stressful topic, what are going to do now that you're the King? Or are you going to leave that to your doppelganger?" Celestian teased lightly

Yusei frowned, "I have no interest in being King. Jack's welcome to it. I don't have near enough ego anyways." Celestian laughed.

"I missed the joke, what's so funny?" asked Mirale as she approached the pair. "How'd the tournament go?"

"Well, we know who three of the other signers are. Godwin is aware of all four revealed in the tournament," Celestian replied. "But from the appearance of the Crimson Dragon, the fifth had to be present as well."

"Oh, well that's not good. Godwin's sneakier than we gave him credit for if he's managed this much." Mirale said, frowning

"We knew he was a sneaky b******. He managed to be elsewhere when the old Momentum generator exploded. So how's this different?" Radira asked as she entered with Zeraphros.

"He knows for certain about four signers," Yusei told them, "but we aren't sure about the fifth. The tournament was a cover to discover their identities."

"Dragon take him! This means he's that much closer to binding the Crimson Dragon to him. All he has to do now is gain the trust of the signers he knows about! We may have to sweep them out away from him," Zeraphros said angrily.

"Well, one we don't need to worry about is Aki. She's part of the Arcadia Movement, and they don't like Godwin much. Jack may be more difficult, he's in the hospital. His Duel Runner malfunctioned after he lost to my doppelganger," Yusei said, partially to himself.

"And what of the third one revealed today?" asked Deneiran, who had slipped in when no one was looking

"Luna and her twin, Leo, trust my doppelganger. He can bring them to a meeting point and we can go from there if it comes to that," Yusei finished.

"I'll go and keep an eye on them. With Godwin's scheming, it can't hurt to be careful." Mirale said. She then opened a portal back to the stadium. Yusei turned to head deeper into the compound that was his home, needing time alone to think about what was coming. The others began to disperse as well, when Celestian stopped Deneiran.

"Looking at who's been revealed, I think that it's your bonded that is still missing right now," Celestian told him.

"Alright, I'll probably head out in the next day or so to actively scan for him," Deneiran answered. "Hopefully he's not in any danger and was simply a spectator."

"That would be a best case scenario. At worst, he's a prisoner of Godwin," Celestian reminded him.

"I know," Deneiran sighed. "I know."

****With Yusei****

'Well, the day is coming that I'll either take my doppelganger's place quietly or have him revealed for what he is. When that comes, will the signers realize what's happened? Will they even trust me after that? Me? They won't even trust they're bondeds if that happens! It's best if they never know they knew a doppelganger for 17 years.' Yusei turned his attention back to the spire he was climbing, 'Hmm, I wonder if I can get to the top before Celestian notices I'm up here. He's never been comfortable with me climbing tall trees, let alone these spires. I know it's just his instinct to protect me, but I know what I'm doing up here. Besides, you'll never know when you'll need to know how to climb.'

"Yusei!"

'Oops, game's up!'

"Get down here!"

Yusei laughed as he heard Celestian call up to him. "I'm closer to the top than I am the bottom," Yusei called back down. "I'll finish climbing, and then I'll come down."

"You know I don't like you up there, so why do it?" Celestian asked.

"It's relaxing!" Yusei answered, grinning.

Celestian shook his head, although he knew Yusei couldn't see it where he was. "You know there are moments when I think you're insane."

"If I'm insane, what does that make you? You're the one bonded to me after all," Yusei replied, still laughing. He reached the top of the spire and began looking for hand and foot holds to get down. Celestian simply grumbled as he watched his bonded descend with a careful eye.

*********************************************************

Well here we go, we meet the present day Yusei, although baby Yusei is adorable, present day Yusei is better for the plot. :)

And yes, I realize Yusei's a little OOC. Don't tell me about.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Well, these past couple weeks have been disappointing ones for me. In that time I have gotten a single review. Many kudos and thanks from me and my beta (whom I have been driving insane) to Longclaw on the Marriland forums. Another thanks goes to my beta, Hiromaru413, for putting up with me for the last 2 weeks.

Celestian: She has an interesting quirk. You see, she refuses to post a new chapter unless you people review. She doesn't care how many of you review, just that you do.

I do have good news. On Sunday, my family and I welcomed my cousin's first child, Victoria Lynne Cherba. She and my cousin are doing well, and I can't wait to meet her!

I don't own 5D's. I do own Celestian and company.

**********************************************************

Chapter 2: Legend of the Dragon

'The time is approaching; now that the majority of the signers are known to me the 5th will follow soon enough. I must establish myself as an authority on what is happening. I will need to tell them of what happened last time the signers emerged.' Godwin mused to himself, planning. He turned his gaze out to where the screens were still displaying Yusei's face, proclaiming him to be the new king.

'Yusei and Aki will be the most difficult. Yusei will remember me from the detention center and Aki is part of the Arcadia Movement. I will have to be very careful with how I explain what I did. There is no need to make them distrust me even more than they do.'

'Luna is still a child, depending on how close she is to Yusei, she will be the easiest to convince.'

'Jack is stubborn. I have already told him this story, but his old friendship with Yusei will either be a blessing or a curse.' Godwin realized that Yusei would be key to gaining and/or keeping the trust of the signers. He would have to tread carefully indeed.

Elsewhere……

Aki was reflecting on what she had seen during the duel between Yusei and Jack. 'Is Yusei's home doomed to ruin? And how does this cursed mark tie in? I have many questions and fewer answers.'

Aki sighed, remembering her last duel. 'Yusei reached out to me like only Divine had. Can I trust him? Do I dare not help him when it is clear we are connected through these marks? What do I do?'

Just then, Divine stepped into the room. Aki turned to face him, "Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

"Who?" she asked.

"The new king, Yusei. He was insistent," he replied, clearly disapproving of the teen's actions.

"I'll see him," She told him.

Divine turned to leave and as he did sent Yusei in. Aki watched him, his calmness apparent. Would he have the answers she needed? For several minutes they remained silent, watching each other.

"Why did you come here?" Aki asked, finally.

"I was hoping I could convince you to help discover just what these birthmarks mean. Mine only appeared very recently and I have few answers," Yusei told her.

"I don't know much about this cursed mark either. Mine appeared when my powers began to manifest," she replied. After a brief pause, she brought up Yusei's last match.  
"I saw your duel with Jack. Is Satellite really doomed? Or was it a warning?" she asked him

"I don't know. And I can't tell you how much I wish I did. My friends could be in danger…" his voice trailed off.

Aki wasn't sure what to say to the distress that flickered across his face as worry and fear showed for brief moments before his calm mask slid back into place. She knew in that moment that she would help him do whatever necessary to prevent the vision they had seen from becoming a reality.

They chatted for several more hours before it was time for Yusei to return to where ever he was staying in the city. As Aki watched him walk down the hall, she decided she would go with him to see what Godwin had to say to them.

Yusei was reflecting on his conversation with Aki. He knew that she would likely never think of her dragon birthmark as anything other than cursed, but believed that she would assist if necessary. He nodded to the guard at the entrance to the building where Luna and Leo lived; they had asked him to stay with them while he was in Neo Domino. He knew that staying with the twins was a good way to quietly keep an eye on them, especially since he didn't trust Godwin.

Speaking of Godwin, Yusei couldn't help but wonder why the man wanted to meet with them all tomorrow. If it was as important as he'd implied, why not talk to them right after the tournament? Why wait? And how did these birthmarks figure in? As Yusei entered the twins' home he put his questions aside. They could wait for tomorrow.

The Next Day….

Yusei, Luna, Leo, and Aki gathered at Godwin's mansion, each wondering what this was all about. Jack, too, was present, as he'd released himself from the hospital the previous evening. Godwin greeted them at the door. "Welcome, I'm glad you came. I have much to tell you."

"So, why are we here?" asked Aki

"Follow me and I will explain everything to you." Godwin replied

The signers glanced at each other. They were positive that there was something wrong. However, they needed to know what their birthmarks meant, so they followed him deeper into his mansion. They eventually entered a large chamber containing a massive structure that reminded them of a temple. Then, the floor began to glow, as did their birthmarks. They then spotted the sign of the dragon, recognizing their birthmark in its semicircular form. Just what did all this mean? Godwin turned to face them, proceeding to tell the gathered signers about this mysterious place.

"The People of the Stars built this temple over 5,000 years ago. It is dedicated to the Crimson Dragon. The legend says that the Crimson Dragon can only be summoned by the five signers. The last summoning of the dragon sealed away five dark gods into the Nazca lines. However,the seal on these gods is beginning to weaken.If they emerge, then the world will fall into chaos."

The signers remained silent for a moment. "Wait, you said there were five signers. There are only four of us!" said Luna.

"I am still trying to locate the fifth signer. As all of you are gathered, he, or she, will join you eventually, even if they are only guided by the Crimson Dragon," Godwin assured them.

As he left the signers to their thoughts, another was watching them from where she was hidden in the shadows. Mirale, turning to open a portal and leave, shook her head. Godwin had spoken truly about the legend but he had left much of it out. They needed to get the singers away from him, and soon. This would take careful planning.

As she emerged into her rooms, she went to go find Celestian. He would be able to get in touch with the doppelganger and have him bring the signers to a meeting point. At the least he should be able to get them away from Godwin, with his knowledge of Satellite.

Godwin, so many problems seem to spring from this one man; Zero Reverse, the threat to the signers, the weakened seal, all because of this one man. Would it ever end? Most importantly, would the signers be strong enough to reseal the dark gods? There were so many questions and all of them with answers that could only be revealed by time.

*********************************************************

And the plot thickens! This chapter took me longer than the others. As I said earlier, reviews = updates. Don't review and I won't update. On , the big green button is right in front of you. If you're on Xerocreative or Marriland, leave me a reply. Every review leaves me on cloud 9 and gets me eagerly working on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Because I'm not getting feedback and issues in RL, this is the last chapter I'm going to post for a while. I enjoy writing but because of finals in college I don't have time to write right now. Please enjoy this chapter and please please please review!

Celestian: Silvera doesn't own 5D's. She does own my companions and me.

***************************************

Chapter 3: The Dragon's Head

Deneiran was quietly moving through the shadows in an effort not to be seen. He was trying to locate the final signer; he wasn't, however, having much luck. Finding this signer was proving difficult. 'Where could he be?' mused Deneiran, 'We know he was at the Fortune Cup because of the Dragon's appearance, but we don't know if he is even still in Neo Domino. Wait, what was that?'

An odd flare of energy had caught his attention. Ordinarily, he would have ignored such a flare, as it typically meant that Yusei was working with the abilities of his birthmark. But this had a panicked tinge to it that drew him in. Was this his missing signer?

Deneiran moved closer and saw a young man who appeared to be two or three years older than Yusei. He was being pursued by several nasty looking thugs who seemed intent on harming the man running from them. "Hey, over here!" Deneiran called quietly to him.

The man darted in his direction and the thugs followed him. Deneiran grabbed his arm and pulled him through the portal he'd opened while calling to the man. As they vanished through it, the thugs stopped and stared down the dead-end alley the pair had been in, wondering how they could have vanished when there was only one exit from the alley.

Deneiran took the man to a different part of the city so they could talk. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," the man responded. "Thanks a lot, they would have had me. I'm Cristos."

"I'm Deneiran, nice to meet you. Why were they chasing you?" he asked

"I've got this birthmark, but the local thugs think it's a tattoo. They chase me to make me tell them where I got it. I keep telling them it isn't a tattoo, but they don't listen," Cristos told him.

"May I see it?" Deneiran asked. "I've been looking for someone with an odd birthmark."

"Sure," Cristos rolled up his left sleeve. "This what you're looking for?"

"Yes, it is. It also means that we need to go somewhere a little safer so I can explain," Deneiran told him.

"Why? What's going on?" Cristos asked.

"Something that could decide the fate of the world. We really do need to be somewhere else for me to tell you the whole story." Deneiran replied.

"Ok, lead on," Cristos said.

"In the meantime, why don't you tell me your story?" Deneiran suggested.

"Not a whole lot to tell. Grew up here in Neo Domino with my mom. Never knew my dad, mom said he ran off before I was born. I've had this birthmark for as long as I can remember. Kids were scared of it, so they would run back to their parents after they saw it. They didn't come back, so I spent a lonely childhood. I got involved with Duel Monsters when I was six. Mom thought it would be a good way for me to try and meet new friends. I was meeting new people alright, but I wasn't making friends. I was hanging around the amateur circuit when those thugs saw my birthmark and began to pester me about it. I've been dodging their attentions ever since," Cristos shrugged. "I'm a loner. People think I'm odd but I've never had much use for a lot of people hanging around."

"Ah, well through here," Denieran told him. He watched as Cristos stared at his new surroundings, wondering how this mysterious man had gotten them there without him noticing anything.

Cristos turned to Deneiran intending to ask him where they were when he noticed a dark-haired teen with blond highlights approaching them. "Hello, welcome to our home," the stranger said, extending a hand.

"Hi, and thanks. I'm Cristos," he said, shaking the offered hand.

"Yusei," the newly identified teen smiled at Cristos' confusion. "It's part of a long story that will be fully explained once the other signers arrive. I'll give you the basics now, though." Yusei pulled up his sleeve to show the Dragon's Tail birthmark. "These birthmarks mean we are signers, chosen duelists of the Crimson Dragon. Approximately 5,000 years ago, there was a fierce battle between the Crimson Dragon and five dark gods. The Crimson Dragon had five representatives known as the signers, each with an accompanying dragon. The Signers won, and the dark gods were sealed into what are today the Nazca Lines. The signers are emerging again because the seals on the dark gods are weakening. The five signers of the past realized this, and decided to enter into a deep slumber to await the day when they would be needed to guide the new signers that would emerge."

Cristos sat back in his chair, "That's one heck of a story. So where are these ancient signers?" he asked Yusei.

"Well, you've already met Deneiran, and the others are Celestian, Zeraphros, Radira, and Mirale," Yusei told him.

"Wait, you mean to say they're over 5,000 years old? Deneiran didn't look like he was over 30!" Cristos said, disbelievingly.

"I didn't believe it either at first, but their slumber prevented them from aging, so they looked the same when they awoke as they did when they went to sleep. They have had 17 years to age now that they are awake though," Yusei assured Cristos.

"So, what's up with me still being able to feel Deneiran?" Cristos asked, noticing that the man had left him and Yusei alone.

"Deneiran and the others bond to the signer they are meant to guide and protect. I possess a similar bond with Celestian. Mine is unusually strong, however, because he raised me after my parents were killed in the accident 17 years ago," Yusei explained.

"That's part of that long story you mentioned?" Cristos asked.

"Yes, it is. We are working on gathering the other three signers here. Unfortunately, we're having to dodge Godwin, so it's proving to be difficult," Yusei told him.

"Godwin? What's he got to do with this?" Cristos asked, slightly confused.

"Godwin wants to use the power of the signers to bind the Crimson Dragon's power to himself. He is keeping close tabs on the ones he knows about, which is why we are having problems getting the other three signers out of there," Yusei told him.

"What happens to the signers if he does manage to bind the Dragon to him?" Cristos asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"He will no longer have a use for them. At best, they will simply disappear; at worst……." Yusei trailed off. "Well, we're trying not to think about that."

Cristos winced; he definitely hadn't wanted to hear the answer to that question. "Who are the other signers?" he asked.

"Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, and Luna are the other signers. They were all involved in the Fortune Cup as it was a ploy by Godwin to gather the signers together," Yusei replied. "You were there?"

"Yeah, but only for the finals. Couldn't get tickets for the first day. I was very glad I went though," Cristos responded.

"It was certainly an eventful day," Yusei agreed. "Would you like to meet the others?"

"Sure, I'm gonna be here a while, so I'm gonna need to know who they are," Cristos acquiesced.

Yusei paused, thinking about where Celestian and the others might be. "Come on, we may have to go track them down. I'm not precisely sure where they all are right now."

Cristos rose, "Lead the way. I definitely don't know where I'm going in here."

"Celestian's probably in his chambers right now. He should know where we can find the others, too," Yusei said while leading the newcomer down the hallway.

************************************************

Here you go. Wrote this after watch episode 57 subbed. That's one doozy of an episode. If you're waiting on the dubs, you're gonna be waiting a while. I highly recommend the subs. They come out faster than the dubs too.

Not sure when I'll get to post again. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Oh my god, I can't believe I took this long to finish this. I am so very behind, I had hoped to be into ch. 8 by now, but that's not happening. Then again, this is what a combination of writer's block and a busy summer does, so please forgive me.

My beta is posting a story of his own. It's a Bleach/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover called Cards of the Soul. I'm doing the betaing for him and I think it's gonna be good. So go check out Hiromaru413 and drop him a review.

Celestian: Silvera doesn't own 5D's. She does own my companions, Cristos, and me.

***************************************************

Chapter 4:

'The 5th signer is safely within the compound where Godwin can't get to him. Now I need to get Jack, Aki, and Luna to the compound as well,' Yusei mused.

"Yusei, I need to talk to you," came a whisper. Yusei turned to see Celestian standing in the corner of the room.

"You need me to get the signers to where they can be taken to the compound." Yusei said.

"Yes, I do," Celestian replied.

"It's going to take some doing. Godwin's got us under observation. With my marker it makes it even easier," Yusei said.

"That will make it difficult. Do you think that you could get into Satellite?" Celestian asked.

"I don't know. They seem willing to stay here in Neo Domino. Aki doesn't trust Godwin, but that's part of her background in the Arcadia Movement. Luna won't go anywhere without her twin, Leo. I'm not even sure I want to take them into Satellite with how young they are. Jack might go, he knows the area but even I can't predict what he might do," Yusei commented.

"What if you could prove that Godwin was untrustworthy and you needed to get away from him?" Celestian asked.

"They might go," Yusei said, "but the trick would be getting them to Satellite. Although, with two people that know the area, they just might be willing to give it a shot. Could you distract Godwin at the right moment if I give you a date and time for us leaving?"

"Yeah," Celestian responded, "although it might be easier for us to simply come pick you all up from here."

"I'll see if I can get any evidence against Godwin. It might take time, but I'm very good at not being noticed and people don't always realize what they say aloud when they think they're alone," Yusei said.

Celestian pulled out a voice recorder. "Here. This should help your case when you get the evidence you need."

"Thanks, I'll need it. They'll be tough to convince." Yusei said with a wry smile.

"So I imagine; they're a strong willed bunch," Celestian said. "But they'll need a strong will to defeat the Dark Signers."

"Yes, yes they will." Yusei said, voice trailing off. "They will indeed."

Celestian paused as he considered something, "Gather the Signers in one spot, and I'll distract Godwin. It might be easier to do this now rather than later."

"What's happening?" Yusei asked.

"We just picked up signs of dark activity, better we get you moved now," Celestian replied.

"There's no way you'd get all of us moved tonight. I would have to get into the Arcadia building to find Aki. I'm not sure where Jack is either, Luna and Leo are the only ones I could get moved now." Yusei said. "Where is it coming from?"

"North of here, not that it matters as you aren't going." Celestian sighed, watching Yusei ride off on his D-wheel. "Why do I even bother saying no? Neither of them actually listens to me when I say it!"

Yusei headed north, looking for the source of the disturbance. He eventually found the appropriate plaza, or at least he assumed it was the right one. If all the destruction was anything to go by, he approached the still form on the ground. Turning the body over he could see the teen was wearing a duel disk. 'What kind of duel does this, and where is his opponent?' Yusei wondered.

He looked up to see if he could see anyone else nearby, but he only saw a tall woman he thought he recognized from various ads he'd seen around the city. She wasn't close enough to have seen anything. He was also surprised to recognize the Arcadia building a few blocks away. This had happened far too close to a Signer for him to be comfortable.

Yusei rose and moved back to his D-wheel. There was nothing he could do but start trying to get the evidence he'd need to convince the Signers to go back to Satellite. 'Where to start, though? Do I try sneaking around his headquarters or do I hack into his security?' Yusei wondered. 'I just hope that Celestian can get Godwin to direct his attention elsewhere, because if he can't, this is going to be very difficult.'

Back at the compound, Celestian was pondering that very problem. "How'd your meeting with the doppelganger go? Did you get our message about the dark activity?" Yusei asked softly, "You looked worried."

"Probably because I am, he took off after the activity. It went as expected. Otherwise, I will need to distract Godwin when the time comes," Celestian told him.

Yusei sighed softly and settled in next to his guardian. "Will he never stop destroying lives? Weren't all the ones he ruined in Zero Reverse not enough?"

"I honestly don't know. He will get what is due him in good time, that I promise you. He will pay for the lives he has destroyed," Celestian whispered to him. "I promise."

Celestian continued to hold his charge until he fell asleep. He then rose and moved him to his bedroom, he reflected on how many times he had stood here and watched him grow from baby to the young man of today. He knew the coming months would be difficult, but he would be here as he always had been.

Turning, he left to go plot his distraction of Godwin. He would need to be ready for when the Signers made their escape to Satellite. Belatedly, he also realized he would need to send Zeraphros to get them. He would be busy with his distraction and unable to do so himself. He moved off to go let Zeraphros in on the plan. This needed to get done, and soon.

"Zeraphros, I'll need your help retrieving the Signers," Celestian said.

"Why? Not going to be in one group?" Zeraphros asked.

"No, I need to redirect Godwin's attention long enough for them to get to Satellite. You'll pick them up there with the doppelganger," Celestian told him.

"Ah, no problem. Want some help planning that distraction?" Zeraphros offered.

"Sure, I'm not the only one with a grudge." Celestian said with a grin.

"There's no shortage of people who have grudges with Godwin. There are seven in the compound alone!" Zeraphros said with a matching grin as they bent their heads to plot.

Hours later, with plans in place, the pair settled in to wait for the signal to come from the doppelganger. "Aside from being worried about what is to come, anything else bothering you?" Zeraphros asked gently.

"You know me too well I think," Celestian said. "Yes, I am worried about how the other Signers will take the knowledge that the Yusei they've known was a fake."

"We must believe they will take it well, and be prepared to do some very fast talking if they don't," Zeraphros told him.

"That doesn't help much," Celestian complained.

"That doesn't mean it isn't true," Zeraphros pointed out.

Celestian opened his mouth as if to argue but closed it with a sigh. Zeraphros was impossible to argue with when he thought he was right, which unfortunately happened frequently.

………………………………………………………………….

Finally done with this one. I'm going to begin ch 5 in a couple days and I hope it doesn't take as long as this one did.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello all, here's chapter 5 as promised. I'm sad I'm not getting any reviews but I've decided that I'm not going to stop writing because people aren't reviewing. I may not always have time to write as I'm in college, but it won't be because you guys aren't reviewing.

Celestian: Go check out Cards of the Soul, it hasn't gotten any reviews and it's our beta's first fan fiction. So go tell him what you think, just please be nice.

I don't own 5D's, I wish I did though. Does that count?

Celestian: She does own me, my friends and Cristos however.

* * *

Ch 5: Hidden Dangers

Godwin settled in his office contemplating his next moves. He needed to find the Fifth Signer and bring him under his power. Disappointingly, the tournament hadn't drawn him out and Godwin was momentarily at a loss. "How in the world do I find him? I was hoping the tournament would draw them all out. If I don't have them all under my power, how am I supposed to bind the Crimson Dragon to me? And if I don't bind the dragon to me how am I going to prevent the Signers from keeping the Dark Signers from succeeding in the mission of darkness?"

Godwin rose, muttering to himself as he paced his office. "Never mind that right now, what do I do with the Signers once I have bound their powers and the dragon to me? I obviously can't let them roam free but do I imprison them and risk a rescue, however unlikely, or do I simply have them killed and the bodies destroyed?" He stopped in front of the window and gazed out over the city as it was bathed in the light from the setting sun. "No, I can't risk any kind of rescue. Once their powers are mine, they will be destroyed. To be sure they are forgotten, all records of them will also be purged. I will need to brief Jeager on this and have him prepared to have them executed and destroyed." Godwin turned to his intercom, "Jeager, please come to my office."

"At once," the head of Sector Security replied.

As the pair began to discuss Godwin's plan, neither of them knew that they had been over heard by one of the Signers. Yusei looked up from the screen showing the security camera footage with the director's office. He had known that Godwin had ill intent towards the Signers, but this almost made him sick. 'I had not expected to get results this soon, and I never expected him to be so, cold.' He sat back in his chair, after checking that he had gotten the entire episode recorded. He now needed to contact Aki, Luna, Leo and Jack and show them what he'd found. He then needed to discuss leaving for Satellite and getting word to Celestian for that distraction so they could make their escape. He knew that the twins were in their home in the Tops. He'd call them first and then direct the other signers to meet there as it was safe from Security.

Yusei dialed in the twin's home code and waited for them to answer. "Hello? Oh, hi Yusei!" Luna said. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to all of the signers. Is it ok if we meet in your home?" Yusei asked.

"Sure," Leo replied. "but why to you need to talk to all of us?"

"It's too dangerous for me to say over the phone, I'll tell you when we are all inside." Yusei told them.

"Ok, we'll let the security guard up front know to let you all in when you arrive." Luna told him.

"Thank you, I'll see you a little later." Yusei replied, before hanging up and moving to get his D-wheel. 'Jack next, I can tell him where to go and bring Aki with me.'

About an hour later, he managed to locate Jack. "Jack, I need to talk to all of the Signers. We're meeting at the twins' home in the Tops, the guard knows we're coming and will let us in." Yusei told him.

"Alright, but about what?" Jack wondered.

"It's not safe to tell you here in the open. I'm going to go get Aki and meet you all there." Yusei replied. 'Now off to the Arcadia building to get Aki, and then to the Tops to meet up with everyone.'

At the Arcadia building, he was surprised to find Aki standing just outside waiting for him.

"Luna called me and said we were meeting up because you needed to talk to us all" She told him, climbing on behind him.

"Ok, saves me having to get past Divine again." Yusei said. Aki simply laughed.

As they arrived at the Tops, the guard simply waved them through. "I've been waitin' for you. Go on up." He said

"Thanks." Yusei said as he drove into the elevator.

Once in the penthouse, they all sat down facing Yusei. "What's all this about? You seem worried about something." Luna asked him .

"Yeah, what's going on?" her twin chimed in, as the others agreed.

Yusei took a deep breath, "I have recently discovered that our lives are in danger. Godwin is planning to bind our powers to him as well as those of the Crimson Dragon. He then plans to have us killed, and our records purged."

"Do you have any proof of this?" Jack asked.

"I recorded him in his office via security camera. I can show the recording to you if you want." Yusei said.

"Do it! I want to know just what it is he's planning." Aki said angrily, with the others quick to agree.

Yusei inserted the disk with the recording into the player indicated to him. The next fifteen minutes were spent in disbelief that Godwin would so something that audacious.

"Well, it's clear that we are not safe here in Neo Domino. But where would we go?" Aki asked.

"Satellite," Jack said. "It's easy to disappear there and Yusei and I know the place fairly well."

"I also have numerous friends and allies there, all of whom would be willing to help us." Yusei added

"Is it safe?" Leo asked "That's where they send a lot of criminals."

"That may be true, but just as many are people who have been born and raised there. As long as you stay with me or Jack, you should all be safe." Yusei reassured him.

"Alright. So, how would we get there?" Luna asked

"We need to get a ride on a garbage scow. They regularly go between here and Satellite." Jack replied. "We obviously cannot use the pipeline as me and Yusei did to get out."

"We need to leave as soon as possible. The longer we linger, the more danger we're in." Aki snorted, "And people wonder why the Arcadia Movement doesn't like Godwin."

"We will need at least a day to prepare and find a captain willing to take us with him on a delivery. I suggest you gather a change of clothing, we may be in Satellite quite a while." Yusei said. 'I'll contact Blister and see if he has a recommendation for us. He has contacts everywhere it seems. But first, I need to contact Celestian and tell him the escape is happening tomorrow night.'

Yusei quietly slipped outside and called Celestian, "Hey, I wanted to tell you that we're getting out of here tomorrow night. We're going over on a garbage scow." Yusei told him.

"Alright, I'll get into position. Zeraphros will meet you in your hideout." Celestian informed him.

"Understood, see you soon." Yusei signed off and then called Blister. "Blister? I need a favor."

"What's going on?" Blister asked.

"I need to get myself and four others to Satellite. Do you know someone willing to take us?" Yusei asked him.

"Sure, there's a scow leaving tomorrow evening at seven. The captain will be expecting you, tell him Blister sent you. If he asks, my old partner's name was Aero." Blister said.

"Thanks for doing this on short notice." Yusei said.

"No problem, stay safe over there." Blister told him.

"We'll be safer there than here. I'll leave the disk for you in the place you set up for me before the Fortune Cup so you can see for yourself." Yusei replied.

"I'll do that, thanks." Blister said and signed off.

* * *

And the plot thickens. I hope you enjoyed this one. I hope to keep up with my writing streak. I've been getting a lot done even though I leave a week in between postings.

One of my readers asked me a good question about why I use a mixture of Japanese and English names. I tend to use the name I identify the character as, such as using Aki instead of Akiza and Luna instead Ruka. So if you don't recognize a character, and I haven't claimed them in a disclaimer, then you can find them at: www. yugioh.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

I can't believe it's taken me this long to write this. College got busy right after I wrote Chapter 5, just posted it last week I got so busy. I'd promise chapter 7 would be out quicker than chapter 6 but I don't want to jinx myself.

I also changed my pen-name. This was mostly inspired by the fact I wanted to move away from my old fics. I really didn't know how to write then…..

Celestian: Lady Wolfe doesn't own 5D's. But she does own me, my companions, and Cristos.

* * *

Chapter 6: Satellite

Later that night, the signers quietly boarded the garbage scow that would take them to Satellite. Yusei and Jack had stowed their D-wheels earlier so all the group had to do was slip on board. As the scow pushed away from the dock, Yusei leaned on the rail facing Satellite and addressed the silver-haired man hiding in the shadows behind him, "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, Zeraphros will be starting his distraction soon. I'll be setting up the portal in your old hide out," Celestian said.

"All right, do I want to know what the distraction is?" Yusei asked.

"Nope, but I can guarantee it'll keep him very busy," Celestian replied with a grin.

Yusei chuckled, "We'll probably hear about it on the news then. I'll act surprised with everyone else. I take it you're going to meet us officially at the hide out?"

"Yes, though for your safety I'll be following from a distance," Celestian told him.

"I need to go below with the others, to discuss getting to the hide out. I'll see you there," Yusei said.

"Hey, are you alright?" Celestian said with a frown.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little worried about how they'll handle the knowledge that I'm only a doppelganger, I don't want them to reject the real me," Yusei replied quietly.

"We've got that covered, and he's as worried as you even if he won't actually say it. I hate to think what he's climbing right now," Celestian reassured him.

"Good, and you know he does it to annoy you," Yusei said with a smile

"That doesn't mean I can't have a heart attack every time he does it," Celestian grumped.

Yusei grinned, and turning away from the railing, went below.

"Hey Yusei! We've been talking about where we should go once in Satellite. Any ideas?" Aki asked.

"Yes actually, I have an old hideout near the edge of the area Security normally patrols. The badlands are close enough that we can slip in if they get too close." Yusei replied

"The one near the old theater?" Jack asked, frowning as he tried to remember if he knew this particular hideaway.

"That's the one. It has the old subway line running through it." Yusei told him

There was a sudden bump as the scow docked. The group rose and made their way to either their D-wheels or to the deck outside to disembark.

"Looks like we've made it so far. I don't see Security waiting for us." Luna breathed a sigh of relief

"Security's too damn busy in the city. Someone set fireworks and paint bombs off in the Security building and subways," said the scow captain. "Heard it over the radio. You kids got lucky tonight."

The group grinned and turned away to head for the hideout Yusei had described. As they neared the entrance, they became aware of a glow and hum ahead of them. They glanced at each other and eased forward to see what was causing the noise. That's when they saw a silver-haired man standing next to what appeared to be a large glowing disk standing on its edge. "Hello, you guys have good timing. I just finished setting the portal up. I'm Celestian." He said with a smile.

"A portal? To where?" Leo asked as the others nodded in agreement.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Aki asked frowning.

"It's not safe for me to tell you everything here, but it has to do with your birthmarks and the danger to come." Celestian told her, "The portal is going to take us to the compound where I live with my companions."

The signers looked at each other and Yusei stepped forward, "I'll go first."

"Ok, I'll go through last to be sure the portal doesn't close before we're all through it." Celestian agreed.

Yusei walked forward with his D-wheel and vanished with a flare as he stepped through and one by one the others followed. Jack was next, followed by Aki and the twins went together hand in hand. Finally Celestian looked around the old hideout to make sure there was no evidence of their presence, and stepped through as he released the portal. He was immediately greeted by chaos. It seemed that the doppelganger had dissipated as he was transported through the portal. This had been expected and the doors leading out had been locked. He went about the difficult task of getting the three new signers and friend calmed down.

"What happened to Yusei!" demanded one.

"You said this was safe!" accused another.

"Quiet!" Celestian shouted and looked at each of them waiting until they were calmer before moving to the next.

"It's all a part of that explanation I promised you back in Satellite. Before I do however, I need to introduce you to a few people," he said as the doors opened to admit four people

"These are my companions. I'll let them introduce themselves." Celestian said, sitting in a nearby chair. "You can sit down you know."

The signers turned to look at the newcomers as they sat down in the chairs scattered around the room.

The woman with teal and red hair went first, "I'm Mirale."

The black-haired male was next, "Zeraphros."

The second woman with blood red hair was third, "Radira"

And finally, the golden-haired male introduced himself, "Denerian"

Then it was the signers turn, "Jack"

"Aki"

"Luna, and this is my twin, Leo"

Radira turned to address Celestian, "You need to go talk your bonded down from that tower. He's been up there since you left."

"Alright, figured he wouldn't be able to keep his feet on the ground. Can you guys do the explanation without me?" Celestian asked

"Sure, go get him down. He and Cristos need to be introduced to them." Denerian said

"Ok, I'll bring them back with me then." Celestian replied and left in search of the two boys

"Let's start from the beginning, 5,000 years ago when the first signers appeared and the crimson dragon was seen for the first time." Mirale said with a sad smile, "This is our story."

The signers looked on in confusion, "What do you mean 'your story'?" Luna asked

"Just that, this is the story of my companions and me, for we are the first signers," Mirale said and rolled up her sleeve to reveal her Back Claw birthmark. The signers gazed on in shock as the others rolled up their sleeves to reveal the Head, Front Claw, and Wings.

Elsewhere in the compound…

"Yusei, please come down?" Celestian pleaded, "You have to face them sometime and they were very upset when they discovered 'you' missing."

Silence was his only reply as Yusei clung to the top of the tower. He looked down at Celestian, sighed, and began to find footholds to climb down. As he reached the bottom, Celestian reached out to pull him off the structure and embrace him. "All will be well." He told Yusei and was rewarded with a small smile.

"Not tonight, they've had too much to absorb as it is today." Yusei said with a yawn, "And I'm tired myself."

"Alright, you and Cristos can meet them in the morning," Celestian said. "I'll let the others know."

He squeezed Yusei a little harder, "See you in the morning."

"See you then."

Celestian turned to find Cristos standing in the doorway, "Hey, have you heard the others are here?"

"Yes, when would you like me to introduce myself?" Cristos asked

"It's up to you, but Yusei is planning to do so in the morning." Celestian replied

"Sounds good to me. Have they had everything explained yet?" Cristos queried

"That's what the others are doing right now. It's the big reason that Yusei decided to wait til morning to introduce himself. Thought they had too much to absorb tonight without him adding to it." Celestian told him

"Ok, I'll head to bed myself then. Might as well wait and see if I can temper Yusei's little revelation," Cristos said with a wry grin. "Good night."

"Good Night."

* * *

NOTE FROM HIROMARU413: Sorry for taking so long to get this back, I was caught up in my own affairs, including school and family. But, here it is.

Ok, I'm going to send Hiromaru413 ch 7 so he can get to working on it. Which won't be til at least sat evening cuz he's out of town til then.

Has anyone else had issues posting? I've been trying to get this up for the last week or so...


	8. Chapter 7

Oh my goodness. I cannot believe both me and my beta forgot we had this. And I promised I'd get the chapters out to you quicker.

Please thank my beta Hiromaru413 for taking time to look over this. He is currently in the middle of IB Exams. Go review Cards of the Soul too, it might get him to update.

Celestian: I'm going to remind you that this story is AU from the end of the Fortune Cup. The following history lesson is made up, though some names and locations are from the anime. Silvera doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's, just me, my companions, and Cristos.

* * *

Chapter 7: A History Lesson

The signers gaped at the four people in front of them in disbelief. They didn't quite know what to make of the birthmarks that look so much like their own. "Why do you have those birthmarks?" Aki asked weakly, still recovering from shock.

"It's all part of that story I promised you." Mirale said gently. "Will you let me tell it?"

The signers glanced at each other and nodded. Today was a day for surprises it seemed.

"As I said before, it begins 5,000 years ago in the land now called Peru. The natives of this land were called the People of the Stars. They were a gentle, peaceful people who worshipped a being called the Crimson Dragon. All was peaceful, that is, until the dark gods appeared." Mirale trailed off and Zeraphros took up the tale.

"There were five of them. They attacked the villages and the people inside vanished. They took the shape of a spider, lizard, monkey, giant, and hummingbird. They bound to themselves the souls of five people who had died unhappy or wrongly, thus they were easily corruptible. The Crimson Dragon responded by calling on five dragons to bond to five living people. To these five people, he would grant a part of himself." Zeraphros was then cut off by Radira.

"The birthmarks we all carry, the head, tail, wings, back claw, and fore claw. The chosen were referred to as 'those with the dragon's sign' or more commonly 'signers'. The ones bound to the dark gods were called 'those bound to the sign of darkness' or 'dark signers'. The marks allow us to call on the Crimson Dragon and use his power to defeat the dark ones."

"We were just ordinary folk with a deep desire to do anything to protect the people we loved. So we gave up our normal lives when our partner dragon came to us. They were the ones that chose us, just like they chose all of you." Deneiran told them.

"We eventually managed to confront them in battle." The signers looked over at the door to see Celestian making his way towards where they were sitting. "All we'd been able to do up to this point was come in for the aftermath, so we were excited to finally have our chance to get rid of them once and for all. It worked; the dark gods were sealed away in what today are the Nazca Lines, the souls of the dark signers put to rest, and the missing villagers were restored back to their homes. The Crimson Dragon then appeared to each of us in a dream."

"He told us we had a choice: live out the rest of our lives as normal folk or go into hibernation with our dragons to await the next generation of signers, for he knew that the seals on the dark gods would not hold forever." Mirale said.

"We each made our choice without knowing the others were too. It was a pleasant surprise to find our friends waiting for us when we arrived in the citadel you now stand in. We came here to slumber and were awaked approximately 17 years ago." Radira told them.

"Zero Reverse." Jack said flatly.

"Precisely, though Yusei should be here for this, it's his story at this point. I thought you said you were going to go and get him?" Zeraphros asked Celestian.

"He decided to retire. Figured we'd be dumping enough shocks on them without him adding one more. He and Cristos will introduce themselves later this morning." Celestian said pointing to a clock, "It's almost 2 am, past time they were in bed."

"Guess that took longer than we thought it did. We'll take you to your rooms and we'll pick up in the morning after breakfast." Mirale said as she bustled the yawning signers out of the room.

"Good call, we're pretty tired ourselves." Radira pointed out. "See you in the morning."

****Later that morning****

"Hey, you ready?" Cristos asked as he poked his head into Yusei's room.

"Does it matter? They will know all today even if I am not ready." Yusei responded as they began to walk down to the dining room.

"They've had a chance to absorb the ancient past, now they get to wrap their heads around the truth and not the lie Godwin fed them. They will accept this because to do otherwise isn't possible." Cristos reassured him.

"When did you get philosophical?" Yusei asked.

"That's not philosophical. That's me telling the truth." Cristos grinned.

"I think Deneiran's rubbed off on you." Yusei snorted. "You're starting to sound like him."

Cristos paused outside the door, "Want me to go first?"

"I'll be fine."

Cristos pulled the door open to find that only Celestian, Deneiran, Radira, and Aki were present. There was silence in the room as Yusei and Aki regarded each other.

"You don't have the marker." Aki said.

"No, only my doppelganger did. The scars he had are missing too." Yusei said.

"You're going to have to explain how that doppelganger worked." Aki said shaking her head.

"Ask Mirale, she created it." Yusei told her "And it's part of the rest of that story."

Just then the doors swung open to reveal the rest of the group. Luna and Leo only paused a moment before embracing him. Celestian laughed at Yusei's surprised expression. "So much for taking it badly, hmmm?"

"I guess everyone has to be right about something at least once in their life." Yusei said with a grin.

"Hmph. Should probably finish that story." Celestian said.

"After a few introductions, or have you forgotten, old man?" Yusei teased.

"It would be nice to know who this guy is." Jack grumbled.

Cristos chuckled, "I'm Cristos, a signer like you."

"We left off at Zero Reverse. Care to tell your own story, Yusei?" Deneiran asked.

"I was just a baby then, you tell it." Yusei said shaking his head.

"Alright. Remember we told you we'd been awakened by something?" Mirale asked, getting a chorus of nods. "Right, it wasn't the Zero Reverse itself that awakened us, but a birthmark alerting us to a signer in distress."

"Really at first it was only me that was awakened, due to our matching birthmarks. I woke the others when I realized what had happened. Mirale came with me to the scene of the explosion to find a glowing red shield surrounding a baby with the Dragon's Tail birthmark." Celestian said.

"That was Yusei wasn't it?" Leo asked.

"Yes, it was. Mirale and I decided to bring him back here with us. In order not to raise suspicion about his disappearance, Mirale created a doppelganger and left him with a lady named Martha." Celestian continued, "I won't bore you with the details of raising him, suffice to say we were able to teach him how to use his birthmark's energies. We also discovered his love of climbing. If you can't find him, look up as he's probably climbed up something."

"I joined them here a couple weeks ago. Happened to run into Deneiran and he got a look at my birthmark. I've been told all of this already." Cristos chimed in.

The signers were pensive for a moment when, finally, Aki spoke up. "Why do all of this? Why go into hibernation for a bunch of people you'd never met?"

"That, my dear, is the nature of devotion. The willingness to do anything for the one you love." Radira said with a smile.

"What do you mean 'how to use the birthmark'?" Jack asked, frowning.

"It's possible to use the energies of the birthmark to do several things. The shield I created as a baby is only one of them." Yusei responded, "The portals are another, as well as being able to form a weapon of some kind."

"What kind of weapon?" Luna asked.

"It's different for everyone; I have a sword while Cristos has a bow." Yusei told her. "We'll teach you how to gather and manipulate the energies."

"Ok, so when do we start?" Aki asked.

"Later this afternoon." Celestian said. "Let's finish getting all of you settled in first."

* * *

Well that was a big chapter for revelations. Hope you all followed me. And remember you can ask questions in a review or PM. I'd love to hear from you!

I should probably try to find time in the next few days to start on chapter 8 but I have the Navy Ball on Sat. and summer classes starting next week.


End file.
